Airflow
by xXXx Wilder xXXx
Summary: Ukitake's illness takes its biggest hit. What happens before, during, and after his death. Note: Wilder-chan is VERY sorry to all Jyuu-chan and Shun-kun fans. I'm actually a huge fan, but... had a bad day. Final chapter is up!
1. Free Flow

**Chapter One - Free Flow**

Why is it that whenever someone is dying, it rains? Jyuushiro wonders that every single day. He lays in his bed as the rain falls, wondering it. It puzzles him; it plagues him because he has nothing else to do. His bed chamber is his prison cell, heavy with the smell of death. It's something only he can smell because only he suffers it.

Now, Jyuushiro is quietly awaiting his fate. He stares up at his own ceiling, remembering everything in his journal. Everything he ever wrote down. Subsequently, he is near the last page and must fill it. It is funny, he notices as he writes, that he chose the longest notebook in stock when he decided to start his journal. Did the length of this book play a role in his life span? He ponders it. Is it even possible? Right now, nothing is possible. He is sitting upright because he is pushing himself. He is fighting. He is fighting, but he is still dying. And no one can do anything about it.

He sighs heavily. It's twelve o'clock. Shunsui will soon be in with his saké to drink himself to death. Maybe Shunsui figures that they can be together that way. Jyuushiro silently curses Shunsui for his stupidity. If that was the reason he took up drinking, then Jyuushiro would be truly disappointed. He couldn't help but know that he and Shunsui would be friends forever; Jyuushiro's memory will live on in Shunsui, and Shunsui will perhaps become Jyuushiro's invisible friend. And maybe, the ill Captain muses, maybe Shunsui will still be living when Jyuushiro dies of his illness a _third_ time, turning up in Rukongai a young child all over. He will grow and become a Shinigami, and Shunsui will be waiting for him. Shunsui, Rukia, Toushiro, Byakuya, Kiyone, Sentarou, Unohana, Isane . . . They'll all be waiting for his return, he'd be happy to oblige them because he wants to be with them.

Before this stage in the Tuberculosis, Jyuushiro wasn't afraid of death. He was very accepting of it. Some days, waking to a mouthful of his own blood, he almost _welcomed_ it. He almost couldn't wait. It was almost crazy, now, for him to think that he had accepted death. There was so much to do, so much to see. Now, it frightened him to think that he was going to die. It hadn't before. He knew before that Unohana could keep him safe. The last time her protection could help him was yesterday. She had told him so.

"_I'm sorry, Ukitake-san. I can help you no longer. Your lungs are failing so fast that it's almost dangerous to use kido on you anymore. If any more spiritual pressure is added to your lungs, your konpaku will fail and you will die. I'm so sorry. I really hoped I could help you. You have about two or three days at the most. Ukitake-san . . . Jyuushiro, I'm sorry. If I knew how to save you, I would. I'm sorry."_

He smiles slightly, remembering how many times she had said she was sorry. Retsu had apologized so many times . . . The smile fades when he remembers her words, though. He only has two days left at the most. He could die right that instant, or go in his sleep. Then again, fear of death will most likely keep him from sleeping. He is afraid of falling asleep and never waking. He is so scared, and he is shaking. The pen in his hand shakes and his mind is away. Jyuushiro is absent. He could not have been in that room at that moment because he doesn't see his third seat, and his medic's younger sister, come in.

"Captain Ukitake? Shunsui's been admitted to Fourth Division."

He looks at her, his copper eyes dull. They question her. _Why?_

"Alcohol poisoning. Just like you said, Captain. He'll drink himself to death. Nanao's crying. Neither of you two have a very strong chance of making it through the night." She bites her lip and tries to continue, but it won't come. She is crying now. She has to leave and unfortunately, no one takes her place. He doesn't want to be alone, now. Kiyone never could make anyone feel better. It was her curse.

So, once again he is left alone in the dark. There is a candle lit next to his bedroll, but that is all the light his sore eyes can take. The dark is ominous and silent. He is so scared.

He's scared of his bed chamber. He's scared of the candle flickering at his side. He's scared of Kiyone's tears and whimpering sounds which have now died off. He's scared of himself. He's scared of Shunsui's drinking. He's scared of falling asleep. Right now, though, he's mostly scared of the darkness because sometimes he thinks he has passed without anyone, including himself, knowing that he has left and the next person that comes in and brings the light with them is there to take him to the Land of the Living. There is nothing _really_ to be scared of, but he ignores that fact.

_I will not see them again most likely_, he thinks as he lays in wait for another visitor. It is a painful thought, but now all he can think about is his best friend. _I do hope he's all right. With Shunsui and me both erased from the Seireitei, the Shinigami would — No, you'll only make yourself feel guilty. Stop it._

As he tells himself this, the door is opened again. This time it's Unohana and Nanao. He is happy to see them. More than they would think, anyway. Nanao's thin face is red and her eyes are puffy. Her cheeks are stained with tears and he remembers what Kiyone told him.

"_He'll drink himself to death. Nanao's crying. Neither of you has a very strong chance of making it through the night."_

Unohana's usual smile has been replaced with a frown and eyes that make her look like she's about to burst into tears. It's a weighted expression. She's straining herself. Usually she looks light and happy, but no. Not tonight. But she has a reason. Unohana has seen many people die, but she is close with Jyuushiro and Shunsui. She doesn't want them to go.

"How do you feel?" She walks over him and sits next to his bed. He casts a small glance to the side. "Still don't feel like talking, huh?" He nods, though only slightly. Unohana feels the back of his neck, his forehead, and checks the height of his spiritual pressure. "Fever, sweats, chills, low spirit energy. Nanao, can you help me?" Nanao nods, probably not brave enough to trust her voice yet. He imagines that her voice still trembles.

He knows what Unohana means. What she needs help with. She's taking him to Division Four so she can monitor his heath. Nanao and Unohana hoist the Thirteenth Division Captain to his feet and wait for his weak legs to steady. It only takes a few seconds and soon they are walking. It only takes five steps for his legs to give out. Neither Unohana nor Unohana have the strength it takes to carry him, though Kenpachi, who was waiting to see it̀ Ukitake'd be okay, does. He is there immediately to catch the captain. Kenpachi picks up the dying man and shunpo's to Fourth, Nanao and Unohana hot on his heels.

He is put in a room with Shunsui, who is still awake against Unohana's request. He is waiting for Jyuushiro to die so that he can follow. Jyuushiro knows this and looks over from his bed at the other man.

"So, the damned thing finally got the better of you?" Shunsui doesn't sound drunk, his voice is clean and steady. Just considerably weakened, however. Jyuushiro is hurt by this and looks away. "Thought so. Unohana sobered me up so I could talk to you. I know you won't talk back, so it gives me my chance. I won't be able to live without you, buddy. There's no way. Surely no one can take your place. Not as Captain of Thirteenth, not as Unohana's favourite patient, not as Toushiro's role model, not as my best friend . . . . Who'd sit on your roof with me and drink when you left? No one. _I'd_ sit on _my_ roof and sulk. Alone. I have to have you with me or else I'm as good as dead."

He is right. Kiyone and Sentarou will never feel the same bursting down his office door to find an empty desk . . . or even another face. Unohana will never find a patient as courteous, gentle, warmhearted, friendly, or likeable as he since she has _tried_ to pick other favourites, but she just doesn't see any other patients that often. Toushiro won't have to duck and dodge offers of candy and other confections from an older and supposedly more mature Shiro-chan, and he'll probably miss the candy, if nothing else. Shunsui has been his best friend since their days in the Soul Reaper Academy. That was well over fifteen-hundred years ago . . . but he remembers it so perfectly.

Shunsui, a first-year at the time, was trying to sweet-talk some of the third-year girls and he leaned against a window in an attempt to look cool. He didn't know it was open. Of course, it had to be a third floor window and Jyuushiro just happened to be walking by when SMACK! the two collided. Or, more likely, Shunsui fell on him. They both ended up in Division Four for two days, laying side-by-side, as they are now.

"So, you gonna fight my decision?" Shunsui asks with a more serious tone than ever. "I'm waiting for you. I'm hanging on in case this is another false alarm."

Jyuushiro draws a breath to speak, but it leaves him fighting for air through a wicked onslaught of raspy coughs and his own blood. It is a terrible sight, like a murder scene. There is more blood now than ever before, and it won't stop.

11:53AM - 12:30PM

Friday, June 8

Jyuushiro Ukitake

Last Report


	2. Cut Off Point

**Chapter Two - Cut off Point**

"He's only getting worse," Unohana said as she obsessively cleaned her surgery instruments. She was fighting the urge to cry so hard that her reiatsu snapped the scalpel in half. Isane stood with her captain, listening. "Nothing I do could possibly help him now, and.... Dammit!"

Isane looked shocked. Unohana never swore. Not even close. And the look on her face.... She was trying so hard to fight back the tears that it was actually hurting her.

"Why in the Hell did it have to be him? I could care less if it were Byakuya, though I _do_ love him.... One of Byakuya's death couldn't even come close to rivaling Jyuushiro. Not a thousand!" Finally, she let go and back up to a wall, tears pouring like rivers down her pallid cheeks. She closed her eyes and slid down to the floor, gathering her knees to her chest and making salty oceans out of her shihakusho.

Isane had never seen her captain cry before. Unohana was a stable woman. Nothing could keep her smiling if it wasn't an inappropriate time. Besides that, Unohana had never admitted that she loved Byakuya Kuchiki to anyone. Isane knew her captain better than anyone, and Jyuushiro's dying must have taken quite a blow. Isane frowned, knowing that with her captain crying, it would be near impossible to keep her own tears back.

"C-captain.... Don't cry...." Isane took a deep breath, biting her lip. Her words were almost a whimper. She, like her captain, was usually a stable woman, but Jyuushiro had been important to both of them. No, he _was_ and always would be. "Captain Unohana?"

"Please, Isane," Unohana whispered from her corner. "Please call me Retsu, as Jyuushiro does... and then leave me alone."

Isane nodded hesitantly. "Yes, Ca— Retsu. I'll go and check on him."

xXXx

The hallway outside Jyuushiro and Shunsui's room was packed full. Isane took almost fifteen minutes to shove through the crowd, which did consist of many big men. Isane stood behind one of them, trembling. She had to get through the crowd. She _had _to see him one last time, and maybe she could find a way to save him. Finally, she decided that she had to take desperate measures.

"Everybody! MOVE!"

The hall was suddenly silent and everyone, even Kenpachi, moved off to the side to let the white-haired lieutenant through. Isane's step was heavy, something unusual to her, and it echoed throughout the silence. She slid open the shoji screen door, letting herself in without looking.

Jyuushiro was laying down now. He looked paler than usual, and his eyes were even more faded than they had been just that morning. The rain had doubled in intensity and took the same brightness from Shunsui's eyes. Isane found it hard to believe that the Seireitei might lose both Jyuushiro _and_ Shunsui all in own day. The very first two captains out of Yamamoto's academy. They were so dear in everybody's hearts.... It was so painful.

"Jyuushiro, how are you feeling?" She stood over him, smoothing the hair out of his face. She looked over him, memorizing each of his features. He glanced up at her, forcing a smile, as if to tell her he felt fine. That he'd be all right and she didn't need to worry. But it was a poor facade; Isane saw right through it. "You're not okay. Don't try to tell me you are; I know you better than you think. Don't you _dare_ give me false hope."

Shunsui chuckled lightly in the corner of the room. Nanao sat next to him, holding his hand. It took two of her tiny mouse hands to come even close to matching one of his. "Yeah, he was always like that. I remember when we were in the academy together, I fell out a window and... and landed on him," He chuckled again. However, it was dry and rough. It almost sounded painful. "We sat there in Fourth just like this. Side by side."

"Ssshh, Shunsui. Quiet; don't speak." Nanao leaned down and kissed his hand gently, then his cheek. He reached up and ran a hand over her hair.

"I'll be fine, just as long as Jyuu is."

"Liar." Nanao huffed, sitting back up straight.

There was a long silence. A long pause. A time-freeze in which the only sound was the slow, steady beeping of both heart monitors. Jyuushiro's heart rate was the steadier beat. He had always been the steadier one, though both were the go-with-the-flow type. They knew that everything happened when it happened, and they couldn't stop it, so they allowed life to continue.

Shunsui had just abandoned that theory when he had heard that Jyuushiro was going to die that time. He decided to take fate into his own hands and he sat himself at the bar with Rangiku at his side. She didn't drink that night. She was too upset to drink alcohol and instead had a specially ordered fudge sundae. What better way to chase away sadness and sorrow than to eat mounds of ice cream and chocolate, right? Either way, it didn't matter. By the time she had finished her sundae, not only was Shunsui laying on the floor half-dead, but he was passed out as well. She had to carry him, all the way to Fourth, which was an unfamiliar to her and she ended up shunpò'ing blindly into Unohana's office, which wasn't so bad. Except that Unohana was on the other side of the building.

"Nanao..." Shunsui finally broke the silence, letting his hand fall to her lap. "Nanao-chan, I— Damn you, Jyuushiro! Why couldn't you die faster! We were supposed to go together!" His hand slipped from Nanao's lap, even though he tried to keep it there. She picked it back up and held it as she had before, cradling it close to her. "Nanao, I love you. I always will."

And he went out. Before she could answer him, he was gone. One of two. Jyuushiro looked over at his dear friend, staring almost in disbelief. He knew it would happen this way. He knew it all along. Neither of them could live without the other. And now, Jyuushiro knew that he would soon leave as well, and that Shunsui would be waiting for him. They would travel back to Rukongai together and it would happen all over again.

Jyuushiro would've sighed if he dared to, but held it back. Along with leaving Nanao, Shunsui was leaving his parents and older brother. His family had been one of the higher nobility and had sent him away because he was lazy and irresponsible. It was one of those things where the parents would criticize the younger son, trying to coax him into being like his older brother. However, nothing works and in an attempt to straighten him out, they send him away. A typical story.

Jyuushiro, when he died, he felt he was hurting a lot more people; not that everyone wouldn't miss Shunsui as well. For Jyuushiro, he left his parents, his five brothers and two sisters, and all his relatives, including Rukia. He felt so vial and cruel. He was the one that supported them, and they relied on him to survive. They were of lesser nobility. They were poor. He was sure, though, that Rukia would be okay.

He had finally told her that he was in love with her and that no matter what, she would become his lieutenant. To his relief, she had loved him as well, though she felt that she also was in love with Ichigo. Her affection toward Ichigo was soon found to be one-sided, and she turned directly to her captain for help. He got her back on her feet and eventually, they were married. It was commented on so often about how beautiful they were together, and for several decades he'd been happy. They had a son who had just gone into the academy, and an older daughter who had already become a Shinigami. He would miss both so terribly, and it would be worth it to stay for them.

However, he couldn't because that would be a betrayal to Shunsui. The man would've died for nothing.

The room was silent again, and this time, it was Jyuushiro who broke it. "I...Isane.... Get... Ruki...a.... " Isane nodded, walking out to the hallway.

"Someone, go get Rukia! NOW!" The chatter in the hall stopped again, and it was Byakuya who stepped out from them. He nodded, looking more solemn than usual and disappeared instantly. If he could find her, she would be here in only a few minutes, and so Isane returned to Jyuushiro's side, satisfied. "She'll be here soon."

"I...san...e...." Jyuushiro reached up, grabbing her sleeve. It startled her, and she nearly flew backwards. Looking down on him, she saw a sadness she thought she'd never see, one she didn't want to see. But it was all replaced with pain in a split second. "I-I can't.... breathe."


	3. The Silent Breath

**Chapter Three - The Silent Breath**

It was still raining. Five days later, it was still raining. The clouds were still heavy in the sky, laden with sorrow and despair. People were grouped around the grave site as both caskets were lowered, side-by-side, into the ground. No one could look away; the sight was like some horrible nightmare, and they couldn't help but stare. They only wanted to be sure that this was all real; and really, who could blame them?

As soon as they had disappeared from sight, Rukia turned to find herself in the arms of her brother, falling victim to relentless tears. He said nothing, simply wrapping one arm around her and placing the other at the back of her head, offering as much sympathy as he could possibly show. It wasn't long before she pushed away from his embrace, wiping her eyes, much to his surprise. She turned to the family of her husband, being taken into the arms of her two young sisters-in-law. His parents each took one of her hands, and it was apparent that both of them were holding in the tears, saving them for later.

Their daughter and son stood quite a ways off, watching as the crowd dispersed. They had known their father well, and had thought they were prepared for his passing, but still they cried. The girl had been like Jyuushiro in every way. She was tall and elegant, with a sort of delicate frame. Her hair was long and chestnut, like her father's had been when he was young, though her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue. Their son however, had fallen victim to the Tuberculosis that had killed his father. He had inherited his mother's height and violet eyes, though his hair had been a champagne blond, like Urahara's (Rukia insisted that she had no idea where it came from), but it quickly turned to the same grey as Jyuushiro's.

It wasn't very long before they were joined by Shunsui and Nanao's son, who was every bit as unkempt and ruggedly handsome as his father, yet with class and responsibility, like his mother. His hair was kept at a decent length, but it was apparent that he hadn't shaved in a few days. The boy was only a few years older than Jyuushiro's daughter, and they belonged to the same division only a seat apart. Right now, his face was solemn, almost as stoic-looking as Byakuya's, and his only aim at that moment was to take some of the mourning off her hands. And her brother's as well....

"I'm not really sure what to say," he announced to the two, showing his presence. She had already noticed, knowing his reiatsu so well. She had no response but to look away, shutting her eyes as if to shut him out completely. "We all loved both of them—"

"What are you, the repeat of the funeral? Could you be decent for two seconds and go the fuck away, Shunichi." she growled with pure venom, her slender lips barely parting. Shunichi stared at her for a brief moment. He gave a small sigh, knowing that he sucked at stuff like this.

"Aya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off; I don't know how to deal with this.... I've killed a lot of people, but.... Well, you know." Shunichi's broad hand found it's way to his hair and he scratched the back of his head. Aya had the temper of wolverine, snarling and growling at him no matter what he had to say. He had somewhat hoped that the grieving would have at least been dampened by the rain. But when had he ever been lucky?

xXXx

Nanao stood with Shunsui's family. No one spoke. No one cried. They all just watched with the Ukitake's as the caskets were covered. Nanao's hand was held by Shunsui's older brother in an all too familiar way. She looked up at a group of weeping willows just past the graves where her son stood with Rukia's kids. The willows' long, wispy fingers reached out and blanketed the three, embracing them and shielding them from the unrelenting downpour.

Her gaze was soon directed to the man at her side. She knew that sooner or later they'd end up together somehow. Possibly through the mutual grief they shared, their love of academics and Shakespeare, and that fact that Shunichi usually snuck off to learn martial arts from his dear uncle. Nanao was certain, however, that she didn't want it to happen just yet; after all, she had just lost her first husband.

The next place her wandering eyes fell was on Rukia, who could no longer contain the tears that had been dammed up since she left Byakuya's arms. It seemed that Ukitake's family had treasured her like a jewel, and they had swarmed her, cooing softly the way a mother does to a baby. For Rukia, Jyuushiro's death had brought back many terrible memories; few of which she had actually cried for. The time she had tried to tell Ichigo that she was in love with him only to find out he was marrying Orihime, the time she was almost executed, being the cause of Kaien's death.... There were so many more that she hadn't cried for when she really should have, and now she did.

xXXx

_Twenty Years Later - In the Kurashi no Kuni _

"Shunsui, Jyuushiro, would you like to read your opinion report to the class?" The teacher called the two fifteen-year-old boys to the front of the classroom. She shuffled her feet nervously, purely devastated by their report even _before_ they had given it. Separately, the boys had been good children. Together, though.... It was a nightmare ripped straight from Hell, and it made her want to skin the pair of them.

The assignment was to choose something they didn't like about the school and, in pairs, write a report about what could be done to fix that. Of course, it was only after the two boys ran out of the room at dismissal, arms linked and wearing idiotic grins, did she realize what a horrid idea that had been. In pairs! What had she been thinking!? Of course, now it was too late to take it back and she'd just have to grin and bear it. Besides, maybe for once they'd take an assignment seriously. Heh... maybe... right?

"Our report is on the school windows!" Shunsui picked up an eraser and wiped the chalkboard clean, Jyuushiro illustrating his friend's meaning in fluorescent pink chalk. "They are obviously unsafe and MUST be replaced at once!"

Jyuushiro nodded enthusiastically, following up with his part. "Shunsui and I met just this spring at the beginning of the first semester. See, he was leaning on a window that was made of 'safety glass' when he fell through it and landed on me. We ended up in the nurse's office for the rest of the day. See our point?"

"Of course," Shunsui lowered his head to rest his chin thoughtfully in his hand. "It would've helped if the window hadn't been open.... And if I wasn't distracted by those gorgeous sixth-year girls...."

"So, boys, the actual point of your report is that _you_ are what needs to be fixed?" The teacher asked rather icily, in a tone that would've reminded them of a certain Kuchiki prince had they remembered him.

Jyuushiro shook his head vigorously, still smiling. "No, what we're say is that to fix the window problem—"

"There is no window problem! And even if there was, the budget this school has can't be spent on windows!" She was beginning to get angry with those two. It often didn't take long for those two to rile her up, but this time she had done an excellent job of keeping her anger under control, which was saying something.

"Then the school should bring up it's budget by firing ALL the teachers, tearing this place down, and building a hotel instead!" Shunsui chimed in, corners of his mouth now turned up in a devilish smirk. Jyuushiro's dark eyebrows came together in pure confusion, and he turned to Shunsui, tilting his head slightly in the process.

"A hotel? Why a hotel and not... an arcade or a movie theater?"

"'Cause, Shiro. Then I could sleep all day and no one would give half a rat's a—"

"All right, you two. That's enough. Go sit down before I send you back down to the office." She picked up her meter stick, slapping it roughly against her open palm. The two boys stared at her for a few short moments, then hurried back to their desks.

And so, it turns out that Jyuushiro was right.... Well, for the most part anyway. He and Shunsui would always be friends, no matter what. Though, they had turned up in the Land of the Living five years after their death, which he was wrong about. He had been so sure that they'd turn up in Rukongai. Then again, he was sure he'd die alone as well. But he was happy, and _that_ was all that mattered.

And, as it also turns out, he didn't leave anyone with too much grief. Fifteen years after his death, Aya had married Shunichi next to their fathers' graves, so that they might be there for the ceremony. It was beautiful. Yet, the funniest part was that a ten-year-old Jyuushiro, somewhere in Kurashi no Kuni, had the happiest day of his life, and he couldn't figure out why he couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
